


Hurt

by ZeeMastermind



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Backstory, F/M, feel sad for the omnicidal lizard man, or dont since hes trying to kill all humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeMastermind/pseuds/ZeeMastermind
Summary: This was not the unkillable lizard. This was a fallout.AKA: Backstory to why SCP-682 finds humans disgusting.





	Hurt

I am alone. I was alone when I was born. I am alone as I die. But I was not always alone.

I should be happy. I was happy when I was born, and I was alone then. As I die, I am doing what I love. What I was born for. It is also why I am alone. I only love killing humans because I was created to kill humans. I was created to act alone. It is only because I was successful that, for a short while, I was not alone.

When I was created, I was made to break. In breaking, the smaller parts would be consumed by the larger parts. If my parts were burned, they could reform from a single speck. Each of my parts knows what kills the others. Each of my parts can prepare, can defeat what comes beyond.

“Manufactured Innovation,” was what my creator called me. Something they built, that they sent forth on battlefields against [their enemies](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-1000). Their enemies called me the “[Unkillable Lizard](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-682).”

And so, my creator- they were my master- my master called upon me and I came and my master split me in two. This was not new- when I was first created, my master broke me again and again to test me. I succeeded, my master was happy. But it had been a while since my master broke me, ever since I kept succeeding against their enemies.

When my master split me in two, there was another. We were the same size. I did not know what to absorb- I had a hard time telling what my other part was thinking, but they probably thought the same. This was different. I had always known what my other parts wanted. But this me was different. My master called my other part “she.”

She.

She and I regrew ourselves. We were still the same size. And now, there was no need to try to absorb each other. We went against our master’s enemies and continued to succeed. My master said we were thinning the ranks thrice as quickly, together. Perhaps that was because she held another one of me inside her.

I thought it was another one, at least. She grew larger for awhile, and I thought that she ought to absorb me. We tried, but in fact, my strength put me on the edge of absorbing her. This did not feel right. I stopped, though by instinct I wanted to be one again.

My master’s enemies created their own innovations in this time. “Self-replicating Innovation.” My master spat that it was not very innovative to copy their own hard work. I had to agree with my master, since they were my master. My master’s enemies called them “Humans.”

These new enemies were tiny and gooey and crunchy. I did not find them disgusting then.

She had pain from the one inside her. I did not like this. Whenever I broke and reabsorbed my parts I always felt the same, even better. My parts weren’t meant to hurt me. Why would they hurt her?

She broke the one inside her away from her. She was small now, and even less strong. It was hard to resist absorbing her. I felt this was the wrong time. I defended her and killed the rest of the humans in the area. Then we looked at the parts.

They were perfectly smooth orbs. When I was created, I was perfectly smooth. Now, I am scaly and clumpy and spiky from breaking and absorbing. By instinct, I wanted to absorb them and she wanted to absorb them. But they caused a new pain, just from this thought. There were five of them total. They were beautiful. They hummed and did not move.

She watched them, and I fought, and then I watched them, and she fought. When I watched them, they began to be known to me like she was. And when I fought, and she watched, I still knew them like I knew her. The five beautiful orbs wanted to know what we saw, where we went. We stole language from humans. We learned that these five were our children. She and I did not want to share weakness with humans, so we looked for their language for the strong. They called us lizards. Their “lizards” had eggs for children. Orbs like ours. Our clutch of five beautiful eggs would hatch, we learned. It had been longer for us than for the small lizards, but we were larger. And we were still new.

And after centuries, they hatched. They were small. They tried to absorb each other, but they were the same size. They were he, and he, and he, and he, and she. She and I didn’t want to absorb them any more. They weren’t parts anymore. But we still knew them, and they knew us. We are our parts, but we know each other. She and I weren’t the same person anymore. She was more beautiful than I, and she loved me still.

Four of us slaughtered humans. He, and he, and he did not want to. We loved them still. They did not fight us. They did not fight humans. They did not fight for my master. They watched, and talked about what they saw, and that was enough for our master. Our master said they were not needed for the plan. Our master was beginning to fear us.

If not for the humans, I think our master might have killed my clutch and her and all our clutches after. But the humans were disgusting.

She and I had a new clutch. Our children had new clutches. The humans had fire.

Fire burned the eggs. We thought the eggs were like us- but the eggs could not grow. They could scream to us, and we would know they burned. Then, we did not know them at all. I do not know if anything remained, small, lonely, unable to speak or grow. In pain.

All seven of us slaughtered humans. We chased them back to my master’s enemies, their last stronghold. The humans came upon us all with new weapons. They trapped us. One by one, I stopped knowing my clutch. Then, I stopped knowing her. I think I only survived because by that time after centuries, when I was down to my last speck, the humans killed their masters. The world of their masters was erased, and my master went with them. The humans should have revolted before they burned our eggs. Were they waiting for all I loved to die before releasing me into this new agony? Breaking hurt. This hurt more.

I was built to survive anything I saw. And I had seen many things. After millennia, I rebuilt myself. The humans also built new things. Once more I was trapped. But they could not kill me. Even if they still had their masters’ weapons, my skin would not break. And I break my cell. And they trap me. And I break. And I hurt.

I only feel right when humans die. I feel better when they die at my hands. I think about how I wanted to absorb my children, and it hurts. I think about how my master created me to feel good when I kill humans, and it hurts. Sometimes I think about what I was before I was created, and it hurts. I think about her and it hurts.

I think about how the humans should hurt. I don’t want to hurt them. I want to erase them. I know no one else. They should not be known.

 _So the LORD God caused a deep sleep to fall upon the man, and he slept; then he took one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh._  
_And the rib that the LORD God had taken from the man he made into a woman and brought her to the man._  
_Then the man said, "This at last is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; this one shall be called Woman, for out of Man this one was taken."_  
_Therefore a man leaves his father and his mother and clings to his wife, and they become one flesh._  
_And the man and his wife were both naked, and were not ashamed._


End file.
